Yuki no Yuuki
by IcyWindShine
Summary: Mai dies from a car skidding off the slick road and running into her. Jounouchi continues to blame himself, even one year later... (Rated PG-13 for language) *FINISHED*
1. Dreams of You

**_Yuki no Yuuki_**

**__**

by: WindShine

**Summery: ** **Mai dies from a car skidding off the slick road and running into her.  Jounouchi continues to blame himself, even one year later...**

_Title translation:  Yuki no Yuuki means "Snow's Courage"._

Disclaimer:  I thought of the title, and I thought of the plot.  I never thought of Yu-Gi-Oh!, though.

_Dreams of You..._

**Jounouchi's POV.**

_Snow..._

"Hey, look!  Snow!!"

_Pure, endless white fluff..._

"Snow!!  Yipeee!!!"

_Happiness running wild..._

"Hey, Jounouchi, think fast!"

_Coldness, yet warm..._

"AHH! Honda, I'm gonna get you!!"

_Evening falls, with even more snow..._

"Well, I'm off.  See you all later."

"Hang on, Mai, you can't drive in this weather."

"Yeah, Mai, I've seen you drive."

"Is that a shot, Jounouchi Katsuya?!"

"Hehe, tell ya what, I'll walk you home."

"Um, ok."

_Walking amidst the beautiful whiteness..._

"Jounouchi, look out!!!"

_The sound of metal hitting bone..._

"Mai!"

_Blood.  Everywhere, just blood..._

"Mai, say something!"

BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!

"Huh?  WAAAHH?!?!"

Crash!!

You know, waking up from a bad dream is bad enough, but falling onto a hard wood floor just pushes it.  I got up, brushed myself off and turned off my alarm clock.  

It took a moment to figure out where I was, but the sound of feet scurrying in front of the door told me where I was.  "Where" is my mother's house.  She decided for her and me to patch things up, and for Shizuka to go to Domino High.  I've lived here for over a year now, so its pretty much cool.

I sat on my bed, which was drenched in cold sweat.  I turned my head to look out the window, to see the sun was already high in the sky and the alarm clock confirmed my fears.  I was late for school!!

I jumped off the bed with a thud and dashed around the room looking for my uniform, my shoes, socks, clean undergarments, and my homework.  When I knew I had everything, I raced out of my room, down the stairs, and blew past the kitchen.   Mom was making something, when she heard me:

"Joesph!  You need to eat!"

I took a back step, grabbed an apple from a bowl of fruit on the counter, waved Mom bye and was out the door.  As I ran down the sidewalk, I tried to recall the dream I had.  I smacked my head in sheer 'duh'. Of course, I could remember the dream.  It wasn't actually a dream, per say, more like a vision.  Yeah, a vision of the damn snowy night.  I picked up the running pace, as I remember the night, exactly one year from today.

I stopped cold in my tracks.  One year from today!  I punched the nearest wall, not smart, considering it was brick.  Now, I was upset, angry and stupid.  I cursed out loud, causing some old lady with a young girl walk quickly away in the other direction.  Great, that's all I needed; some old lady reporting some lunatic boy punching brick walls and cursing.

I glanced at my knuckles, noting nothing but scrapes, and started running again.  I saw the school tower coming closer, so I sped up to make sure I didn't miss the bell.  I saw the opening in the gate, and rushed right in.  What I didn't notice was the person standing there.

WHAM!!!!!

I knocked Yugi head over heels that sent both of us sprawling.  I landed on the concrete, getting my face and arm scratched up.  Yugi's elbow jabbed into my stomach, and my hand hit his face.  I moaned as Yugi struggled to get up.  Really useless, considering I was literally on top of him.  

I felt a hand lift my arm up, and two other hands help me up.  Yugi stood up, and brushed himself off.  I found my feet and straighten up.  I took a good look at Yugi and noticed his bloody nose.  Probably from my hand. 

"Are you two ok?" Anzu asked as she gave Yugi her handkerchief.

"Yeah, I was talking to Yugi, here, when you come running in crashing into him."  Honda stated as he brushed the dust of me.

"Sorry, Yug, I got up late so I ran the entire way here.  I didn't see where I was going.  Sorry."  I looked at Yugi.  And surprisingly he smiled.

"Its ok, Jounouchi.  It could have been anyone.  I'm ok, really." 

I grinned, and gave my nose a rub.

Anzu threw her hands up in the air exasperated, "Well, with that all said and done, can we go into school so that the teacher doesn't kill us all?"

We all laughed and followed Anzu through the front doors. 

*    *    *

Homeroom.

First period.

Second period.

Break.

Third period.

Fourth period.

And finally lunch.

I near jumped out of my seat when I heard that bell.  I raced out, running toward my locker not bothering to wait for Yugi, Honda, or Anzu.  I throw open my locker and stuffed my books in with a bang.  I turned and saw that the others were finally catching up.

"Jounouchi, what's the rush?"  Honda asked, panting and leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Nothing really, except it's lunch time." I answered gleefully.  Lunch was always my favorite time of day, especially since that was the only time I could really spend some time with Mai.  

Mai...

I looked down suddenly sad.  I continue to blame myself for the accident, even though people said it wasn't my fault.  Yugi was the first one to notice my change in expression.

"Jounouchi, are you ok?" 

I could hear the concern in his voice, but I didn't care.  

"No, I'm fine."  I said, lying like the dog I am.  Great, I just called myself a dog.  Kaiba would be jumping for the stars if he heard me admit like that.  

The awkward silence made Anzu change the subject maybe to cover up my lack of comic relief.

"Hey, haven't you guys noticed, it hasn't snowed since last year."

Good going, Anzu, make a conversation on the lack of snow.  Damn it.

"Yeah, kind of weird." Yugi answered.  You don't even know the half of it, Yug.

"Well, the snow is to scared to fall."  Honda stated, with a laugh, still leaning on the locker.

"What are you talking about?"

Honda grinned, and said with mockingly, "The snow knows that Jounouchi, here, has threaten it and will kill it, cause snow was the cause of death for Mai, his girlfriend."

Girlfriend!?!?!  Ok, fine I really liked Mai.  I admit it.  I wanted to tell her how a really felt, but never had the chance.  Now, I never will.  And he's rubbing it in my face!

"Honda..."  I warned.  He must have realized what he just said, because he was probably going to apologize, but I didn't want to here it.  I didn't want to here any of it. 

"Jounouchi, I-"

That's when I let my fist fly.

**So, what do you think so far?  Read, write and review!!**


	2. The Red Blood of a Red Rose

**Second chapter.  Interesting first start, eh?**

Disclaimer:  No, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.  Geez, sometimes I wish I had better things to say.

**THERE'S A CHIPMUNK IN MY SHORTS!!!!**

Ah, much better.  ^_^

**_The Red Blood of a Red Rose..._**

**Anzu's POV.**

Jounouchi's fist launched up and at first I thought he was going to hit Honda, but he didn't.  Instead, he punched his locker.  He was shaking with fury, and his fist made a dent in the door, with blood seeping from his knuckles down to the floor.  But it was not as fast flowing as the tears.  I've seen Jounouchi sniffle when he was happy about seeing his sister for the first time.  I've seen him get teary-eyed at something sad.  But never did I see him cry, not at the funeral, not at the stands, not ever.  Until now.  

I decided to say something, "Jounouchi, Honda didn't mean what he-"

"Shut up."

"Huh?"  I never heard Jounouchi say something like that before.

"Shut up.  Just shut up.  I don't need to hear it.  Not from you, not from Yugi or Honda.  Not from those damned dreams.  Not from anyone!  Just shut the hell up!!!"

I just stared at Jounouchi.  I couldn't believe it.  Honda grabbed Jounouchi's shoulder, but he just rudely shoved him into lockers. 

"Lay off, Honda."

Jounouchi turned and started running down the hall toward the exit doors. 

"Jounouchi!" yelled Yugi, running after him.

"Hold it!"  Honda grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him back.

"Honda?"

"I think Jounouchi needs some time to think."

Yugi nodded as I turned to find Jounouchi bursting out the doors and running out of sight.

**Jounouchi's POV**

I was running.  I don't know how fast I running, nor how far, or even how long.  All I wanted to do is run.  Run away from the stupid dreams.  Run away from stupid Honda's cruel jokes, Yugi's pity and Anzu's stupid friendship lectures.  Run away from the past.  Run away from Mai.

I stopped running so suddenly, I nearly pitched forward.  No, I can't run away Mai.  I really cared for her.  From the first time we met, on the ship to Duelist Kingdom, I knew that somehow that we'd eventually become friends.  If not closer.  I tried to hold in the tears, but they wouldn't let up.  Finally, I gave up, collapsing on my knees, I let it all out.  The concrete was cold and the wind was harsh, but I didn't care.  I was venting for the first time since Mai's death.  I didn't cry when I saw her lying there all bloody and broken, I couldn't cry when I saw that her injuries were far too survive and she died in my arms,  I wouldn't cry when I had to tell Mai's parents the entire thing, and I should have cried when the funeral was held.  But I didn't.  Now I was.  It was as if all the tears where held up by something, then the dam broke.  

"Here, son, you look like you need this."

I looked up to find a faded pink handkerchief with white lacing being handed to me.  For one fleeting moment, I thought it was Mai, for it was much like Duelist Kingdom tournament, when she gave me her glory of the king's hand card wrapped in a pink handkerchief, but it wasn't.  This woman was older, much older, old enough to be my grandmother, but she had almost the same colour hair and eyes as Mai.  Just as short as Yami, she wore even more faded jeans, than that of the kerchief, and a flannel shirt.  In her other hand was a full-bloomed red rose.  Mai's favorite flower.

I gratefully took the handkerchief, and smiling a thank you, I wiped my eyes.  

"So, youngling, may I ask what you're doing kneeling on the cold concrete of this winter day?"

I got up, and brushed off my knees, "I need to cry off something.  But I'm alright now."

The woman looked me over, as if to know I wasn't all right.

"I see," she said, "Look, I was going to pay my respects to a young friend of mine, but unforchantly, my flower shop is full."  She looked at the red rose, then at me. "Can I ask you to deliver this to where she died?"  She held up the red rose for me to see what she was talking about.

I shook my head.  I couldn't do that, it wouldn't be the same.  I was about to say that, when the old woman interrupted me.

"Trust me, she'd rather have you visit her, than me."

"I don't understand."

She shook her head muttering something, like, "So young, but so naive."

I started to get annoyed.  This lady was playing word games with me, and I didn't like it at all.

"Look, lady, I'm sorry, but I can't-"

She thrust the rose in my hand that was holding the kerchief, and looked at me with a glint in her eye.

That's when I saw it.  In the old woman's eyes, the reflection of that day.  The day that the snow decided to fall, the day I decided to walk Mai home, taking the more senesce route.  The day that Mai decided to save my life, but I couldn't save hers.  The day that was full of decisions, but none of them where right.  The day that I knew what I had to do.  I nodded to the old woman, and started to walk.  It felt as if someone else was guiding me, but I knew where I had to go.  I had to go back the place where Mai died.  The place I avoided for the past year.  I continued to walk and the wind grew colder, but I continued to go on.

I turned a corner and stop dead.  This was the place.  The place that I dreaded the thought off.  But now, I couldn't help but go to the exact place where died.

I sat down and leaned against the tree, which had some scars and a major chunk torn out of it, because of the car. I sat there for a few moments, knowing that the only way I could forgive myself was to go back; back to the entire day. I closed my eyes, and was swallowed into a dream. A dream that I couldn't escape… until it was over.

**End of chapter 2.  Enjoyed it? Review nicely.  Disliked it?  Review with comments.  Feeling pissed off.  Flame all you want.**


	3. The Year Before

**Third chapter.  Thank you, _Chromefox; I'm going to finish this fanfiction._**

Disclaimer:  Yu-Gi-Oh! can't be owned by me.  Why not, you ask?  Well, how the hell should I know?! Go ask my lawyer.

**_The Year Before..._**

****

**Mai's POV.**

I walked around the parking lot looking for my car when a chilly wind blew, causing me to nearly lose grip of my purchases.

'Oops,' I thought, as I grabbed the handles harder 'Don't want to break these.'    It was three days before Christmas, and I had finished getting gifts for everyone of my friends.  Everyone, except Jounouchi.  I looked up and something cold hit my nose.  I brushed it off as more came down.  I smiled as the sky was soon filled with little white fluffs of snow. 

I got into my car and put the roof up so that I could turn on the heat.  I backed out then started onto to the freeway.  My thoughts turned the fast-falling snow, and the fact that Jounouchi and his friends were probably noticed also.  Speaking of Jounouchi, I still haven't figured out what to get Jounouchi for Christmas.  

I got Yugi and Yami a dueling cover pack that had a carving of the Dark Magician.  No doubt, he'd like that.  Anzu gets two tickets to the biggest ballet performance in all of Japan.   Actually, I was supposed to go, but since I hate ballet and I figured it was a good excuse for Anzu and Yugi to date, its pretty much ok.  Honda is getting a "quote and quote" leather jacket.  Well, it's a real leather jacket, but it was bought at a thrift store for under fifteen bucks.  I tell you, he's not going to care either way, just as long as Honda has his jacket.  Jounouchi getting... well nothing right now.  Jounouchi has got to the hardest person I have ever shopped for.

I continued down the road, switched lanes now and then, to keep from drifting into La-La land.  I started to think of something that would mean something to Jounouchi.  Then, I started thinking about our relationship.  Well, not so much boyfriend/girlfriend kind of thing.  Just a close friend relationship; but that's not what I wanted.  I wanted to be more to Jounouchi than a friend.  I wanted to be his love.  That's right, I love Jounouchi.  

Now, that I finally admitted it to myself; how can I, to Jounouchi?  That's when I saw the store.  It was a small gift store that was guaranteed to the thing your looking for.  And, that's exactly what I need to see.  So, I stopped the car, literally on the road, and found the one thing I wanted to give Jounouchi.  

*    *    *

I got home around three in the afternoon, as the snow started to clear up, but the roads where still slick.  I ran up stairs and dug out the silver and blue wrapping paper that I have always used to wrap presents.  I started on Yugi's presents, then to Anzu's, Honda's, then to Jounouchi's.  I happily wrote a note and placed it carefully in position, so that when he opened the gift, he would be sure to notice both the note and the actual gift. 

I glanced at the time and saw it was already passed four.  Knowing that I might not have a chance to give their presents until after Christmas, I decided to drive to each of their houses, and deliver the gifts personally.  I started with Yugi's house since it was the closest.

I got out of the car, and crunched my way though the snow to Yugi's house and his grandpa's game shop.  DING!!! DONG!!! DING!!! DONG!!!  I held the bag that contained all of their presents while the door swung opened, letting the in the cold air.

"Mai?"

"Jounouchi?"

It wasn't Yugi, but Jounouchi, the one person I didn't except to see so soon.

"What are you doing here?"

I blushed furiously, as he let me in.  "I got presents for you all," I said, digging into the bag I held, "But I didn't realize that you were going to be here-

"Hey, Mai what are you doing here?" asked Anzu, as she, Honda, Yugi and his grandpa came in from the kitchen.

"Well, apparently there's a party going on here.  One I didn't try to host." said Yugi jokingly.  I blushed even more when Jounouchi touched my shoulders to take my coat.

"Mai, you're just in time for some hot chocolate and a movie.  Care to join us?" Yugi's grandpa said, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back.  "Sure, why not?"

*    *    *

After two movies, a popcorn fight ending with Honda sticky with soda, and a debate about dueling monsters that ended with Jounouchi on the floor with me and Anzu tickling him to death, it was time to go home.  Of course, even though the streets were cleared, the snow was falling fast, I couldn't drive home so Jounouchi offered to take me home.  

We were taking a longer way home, and even though the snow was thick, we could still see just fine. 

"Here, Mai," Jounouchi said, taking my hand, "So, you don't get lost."

I smiled, and blushed for the probably eighth time today.  His hand, despite the gloves, where warm and relaxing.  I looked up at the trees covered in snow and awed in beauty, but that's when it happened.

A car, spinning out of control, came barreling toward us.  I don't know what I was exactly thinking, but what I did was pushed Jounouchi forward into the snow, when the car glanced a tree and hit me straight in the chest.  

"Mai!!"

For while I didn't feel anything.  I knew I was on the snow, and I was bleeding probably all over the place.  I opened my eyes to find Jounouchi kneeling next to me, trying to support my head. 

"M- Mai, are you all right?"  Jounouchi stuttered.

I tried to say something, anything, but my throat was filled with blood, and it was getting harder and harder to breath.  All I could do was give Jounouchi my smile. 

He shook his head and said, "Mai, you're going to be fine.  The driver called the ambulance.  They're coming as fast as they can.  You are going to be fine!"

It was hard to make sense in what Jounouchi was saying.  I raised my hand, still smiling, and touched his arm.  He looked at me in surprise, and I continued to smile.  I wanted to tell Jounouchi how I felt just now.  I wanted to scream it, but of course, I couldn't.  My breathe is shortening, my vision; blurry.  I wanted to tell him... I wanted to tell him... Just my Jounouchi... can't... hear me...

**Chapter three done.  Fourth and final chapter up soon.  Review.**


	4. Rose Truth

**Fourth and final chapter.  Enjoy.**

Disclaimer:  ... 

**_Rose Truth_**

**Jounouchi's POV**

"Tell me!" I jolted out of my dream-like state to notice that snow was already started to fall.  I shook my head and rubbed the temples.

"I had another dream." I muttered getting up, and letting the rose on my lap to fall onto the sidewalk.  I stood there for a moment, thinking what the dream meant all together.  Then I thought of it.  The gift!  I never opened the last gift I received from Mai!

I ran down the path at full speed and tried to remember where I put it.  See, I never opened the gift.  I never wanted to.  But now, I realized I have to.

I got to the front door of my house and blew right in.  My mom was in the kitchen, just hanging up the phone.  She saw me and asked, "Jounouchi, where have you been?!  Your school just called and-"

"No time, Mom, sorry!"

I ran passed her, and up the stairs, into my room and shut the door.  I looked around, trying to remember where I put it.  The desk?  No.  Under the bed?  No.  Inside the clo-.  What a minute!  I literally dove under the bed and threw everything from under there into daylight.  

"AH-HA!!!" I yelled triumphantly. "Found it!"

It was a rectangular box, averaged sized with the, once silver-blue wrapping paper, now faded blue-gray.  I carefully tore the paper that revealed a wooded type jewelry box with a gorgeous carving of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.  I smiled and placed the box on my lap.  There, I opened it and found something I wasn't expecting: a note and a...

Red rose.  Beautiful and still smelling as fresh as it bloomed.  I picked it up and realized that the rose was made of red leather and the smell was real rose oil.  I placed it up to my nose, and let my senses be filled with the sweet smelling aroma.  I sat there in a trance for a moment until I remembered the note.  It was folded four times, causing the edges to be yellowed and the creases to be deep.  I opened it carefully, not wanting to rip it, and read:

_Jounouchi,_

_My love for you will die once this rose does._

_Mai_

I sat there for the longest time reading and re-reading the last thing that Mai ever said to me.  I stared at the rose, and then realized what she meant.  She got me a fake rose, seeing how these last, literally, forever.  I smiled with courage, stood up and walked to the window.  The snow was falling even more heavenly, as I leaned my head on the sill.  There, I cried.  I cried for myself; I cried for the snow.  I cried for the rose, but most importantly, I cried for Mai.

_                              "Despite all the deaths and blames it receives, snow still has the courage to fall."_

_                                                                                                                                             -Anonymous_

The End

**My very first finished fanfiction.  Well, how did you like it?  Sorry, for the short chapter.  I take no credit on the quote.  I found it on a website site that featured famous quotes by not-so-famous people.  Unforchately, I never will know who wrote this.  Hence the name, "Anonymous".  Oh, well.  Review, please.  By the way, I'm writing another Mai/Jounouchi song fic soon.  Not that I'm hinting anything.  Which I'm not.  ^_^**


End file.
